


last friday night

by bugheadtrash



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Inspired by Last Friday Night MV, Mutual Pining, Party, Pining, Protective Jughead Jones, Shy Betty Cooper, Spin the Bottle, Strangers to Lovers, Veronica and Jughead are Step-Siblings, not a slow burn, who is not always so shy...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugheadtrash/pseuds/bugheadtrash
Summary: “Do you still want to go to that party?” she asked him.“There is no way we can concentrate with all this noise either way. Also, I forgot to mention that Veronica’s older stepbrother will be there,” he said with a knowing look.“J-Jughead?”“Yeah, him. It’s one of his last days here before he goes back to college.”“And why would I even care?”“Come on, B, we’re best friends. You don’t have to hide stuff from me.”“Hide what? I don’t have anything to hide.” Lie.“I saw the way you were looking at him when he dropped off Veronica at school. And remember that day I borrowed your phone to send an Instagram DM to Fangs?”“Yeah, what about it?”“You should have cleaned your history search. Jughead’s profile was on top of it."-Betty Cooper has a crush on Jughead Jones, her classmate's stepbrother and she finally has the chance to talk to him. It's Friday and there is a party going on next door. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 58
Kudos: 150
Collections: 8th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Nominees





	1. there's a panic in my head

“And then we’ll include this part at the end of the page,” Betty suggested, highlighting the paragraph in her history book, which referred to Karl Max’s life.

“Betty, can you really concentrate with all this noise?” Kevin exclaimed, dropping his pen and notebook in her bedsheets. He hadn’t stopped whining about the loud music and shouts that came from her neighbor’s house.

“We have to finish the assignment, Kev. It’s the last one we have to turn in before summer break and it’s due to tomorrow night, we don’t have much time left,” she reminded him.

“But there is a party next door and it’s Friday night! It’s a shame we’re not there right now.”

“We weren’t invited,” she was getting impatient with him. They had to finish the assignment right now and if Kevin kept interrupting the process every ten minutes, they would never get some work done.

“I was,” he admitted, surprising Betty.

“You what? How? Are you friends with Veronica Lodge?”

“I gave her a tour on her first day on Riverdale High and we’ve been texting each other every now and then since that day. But in reality, she invited everyone. Her parents are away for a business trip and she has the whole house to herself.” Of course Veronica would invite everyone from school. She had first come to Riverdale almost a year ago, during the last days of summer break and every citizen was in awe with her. Veronica was a beautiful, confident and fashion-conscious young woman who never failed to impress everyone she talked with. She was known for hosting the best high-school parties, taking the title from Cheryl Blossom.

“I wasn’t invited, and she doesn’t know me,” Betty finally responded, knowing that even if she wanted to be there, there was no way she would ever get an invitation.

“Well, it’s finally time to meet her. I bet she’ll like you.”

“You can’t know that, Kev. You’re literally the only person I hang out with except for Dilton Doiley, who is kind of obsessed with me since fifth grade, so he doesn’t even count.” _Her life was kind of pathetic, now that she thought about it._

“That’s because you don’t let people in, B. You don’t try to make any friends and the only school club you are part of is the Blue and Gold. And let me remind you; the other two remaining members of the school newspaper are _me and Dilton_.”

“Ugh, I know, I know. I’ve been the most antisocial person, but-”

“There are no ‘buts’. You deserve to have fun every once in a while, it’s not a crime. You’re _17_ for God’s sake,” Kevin exclaimed, raising the tone of his voice.

“Do you still want to go to that party?” she asked him.

“There is no way we can concentrate with all this noise either way. Also, I forgot to mention that Veronica’s older stepbrother will be there,” he said with a knowing look.

_“J-Jughead?”_

“Yeah, him. It’s one of his last days here before he goes back to college.”

Jughead Jones was there, he was _one door away from her_. Betty always hoped she would find a chance to talk to him before the end of her sophomore year, but he wasn’t living permanently with his sister, his mom and stepfather. She had only seen him three times and she wasn’t able to hide her heart eyes either time. Kevin didn’t have to know though, especially since Jughead didn’t even know her existence. It was humiliating, really, so her only choice was to deny everything her friend suspected.

“And why would I even care?”

“Come on, B, we’re best friends. You don’t have to hide stuff from me.”

“Hide what? I don’t have anything to hide.” _Lie._

“I saw the way you were looking at him when he dropped off Veronica at school. And remember that day I borrowed your phone to send an Instagram DM to Fangs?”

“Yeah, what about it?” _Shit, shit, shit. What did he find?_

“You should have cleaned your history search. Jughead’s profile was on top of it,” Kevin smirked, satisfied with himself for exposing her.

“I- I was just curious to see if he is living somewhere else,” she lamely tried to make an excuse, which seemed entirely stupid even to her. Kevin knew that, he was smart, and he could tell when she was lying.

“You’re not subtle, Cooper. Joe Goldberg would be disappointed.”

“Please, don’t make jokes about a crazy stalker who kills people.”

“Oh yeah, I forgot you were so freaked out that you never actually finished season one.”

“I wasn’t freaked out; I was just disgusted with people who romanticized him.” _Okay, maybe she was a little freaked out as well._

“I’ll give you this one,” Kevin finally said, dropping the subject.

“Thank you.”

“Can we go to the party now?” he asked for the tenth time, staring intently at her. “Mama Cooper and your dad aren’t here, so you can’t tell me that you can’t go because they won’t let you.”

And he was right, she was free to do whatever she wanted.

“I don’t know, Kev. I don’t have anything to wear.” _I am afraid to face Jughead because I know I’ll end up blushing like an idiot even if he looks at my direction for two seconds._

“We’ll find something from Polly’s closet.”

“What? No way, she’ll kill me!” Her sister loved her more than anything, a feeling that was mutual, but she didn’t like sharing. It wasn’t anything personal, it was just how her sister was. From a very young age, Polly wanted her own toys, her own clothes, even her own bowl of chips when they were having movie nights. Betty, on the other hand, was always okay with sharing her stuff, but she had accepted her sister’s peculiarity.

“Fine, just wear one of your jean skirts and a top that’s not one of your usual grandma sweaters,” Kevin suggested, not seeming entirely satisfied with that choice.

“I love my sweaters!” Betty knew they were a little démodé for teenagers, but she had gotten used to them . They had grown to be something like a security blanket for her, she felt safe while wearing them.

“Go get dressed!” Kevin encouraged her and dragged her by the arm to her closet, being a little too eager for her to get ready.

* * *

“What if she kicks us out?” Betty anxiously said behind Veronica’s house closed door. _What if that was a bad idea?_

“How many times do I have to remind you that I’m invited?” he told her and rang the bell.

“Okay, sorry! I’ll stop talking,” she whispered, wishing she would stop feeling so anxious. At least, she looked good. She had followed Kevin’s advice and wore a purple t-shirt, her jean skirt and black converse shoes. Her blond hair was styled in its usual ponytail and she had even worn a pair of small hoop earrings.

“Kevin, you made it!” the door had finally opened, and a smiling Veronica was standing in front of them. She immediately hugged Kevin, telling him how glad she was he finally came to one of her parties and then, she turned her attention towards Betty.

“You’re Betty, right?” she politely asked her, extending her hand to her. Betty did the same and with a smile on her face, she shook Veronica’s hand.

“Yes, it’s nice to meet you.”

“You too. I love your writing by the way,” she randomly let her know, surprising Betty.

“Do you read the Blue and Gold?”

“Yes, my stepbrother used to run the school newspaper when he was in high school and he was interested in seeing how is Riverdale High’s one, so I once bought a copy for him to read and then I became obsessed myself,” she admitted, while she started making her way inside her house, expecting Betty and Kevin to follow her.

_Wait, what had she just said?_

“Your stepbrother read our newspaper?” Betty mused, not daring to throw a glance at Kevin because she could picture the way he would be looking at her.

“Yeah, he loved it! He really liked the article you wrote about the Southside, he said it was brave of you to talk like that about the “ _wrong side of the tracks_ ” of Riverdale.”

 _Holy shit, Jughead had read the Blue and Gold, had stumbled upon her own article and said he loved her writing and the topic she chose_. Was she dreaming or was this reality?

“Jughead is here, right?” Kevin suddenly chimed in.

“Yes, I believe I saw him a while ago around here,” Veronica said, not having a clue about what was hiding behind Kevin’s innocent question. She was about to say something, when a few boys were trying to get her attention by waving at her. “Excuse me for a minute, I have to see what they want. Make yourself comfortable and go get a drink or something,” she told them and left their side.

After a few seconds of silence, during which Betty and Kevin studied their surroundings and tried to spot familiar faces, the latter turned towards Betty and asked her what she thought of the party.

“I mean, it’s not that big of a deal. People are mostly in little groups and they’re gossiping about other people in here. I wonder how so loud noises were previously coming from this place, the music isn’t even that loud.”

“You’re so hard to impress, you know that?” Kevin signed, clearly disappointed with her reaction.

“I’m sorry, I guess Hollywood has created some high expectations for parties to me,” Betty justified herself.

“Fuck, you can’t imagine who I just saw,” Kevin suddenly exclaimed. Was it Jughead? How would she talk to him, would he notice-

“Hey, guyyys!” a drunk Dilton appeared next to them. “Betty, you look very pretty tonight. I mean you always do, but you know-”

“Thanks, Dilton,” she replied disappointed. She couldn’t handle Dilton’s awkward flirting tonight. She was already anxious enough about her potential interaction with Jughead, she couldn’t have other things in her mind. Kevin must have sensed her discomfort, so after making an excuse, he took Betty by the hand and took her to the other side of the house.

“Thank you for this,” Betty told him when they were finally away from Dilton’s earshot.

“No need to, he has been very annoying lately.”

After they chatted for a bit, they went to the kitchen to find something to drink, filling their red solo cups with vodka. For some reason, they were a lot of people hanging around there, mostly boys from the football and polo team of the school. Veronica had ended up being there too, in the arms of Archie Andrews. There was a rumour going around for quite some time about those two being in a relationship, but they had never shown any PDA in school. With the end of the school year, they probably felt free to do whatever they wanted.

“Do you ship it?” Kevin asked her.

“Ship what?” Betty responded, evidently confused.

“Varchie.”

“What is this?”

“Veronica and Archie, you idiot,” Kevin said to her, pointing towards the couple's direction.

“Kev! They are our classmates, not fictional characters, I can’t _ship_ them.”

“Well, I do. They’re cute together.”

“Whatever,” Betty replied, tired of her friend's excitement over meaninglessness things and other people's relationships. Just as she was about to leave the room and go out to take some air, she spotted _him_ coming down the stairs.

He must have been in another room (somewhere private, probably his room), because as soon as he walked in the room everyone approached him and greeted him, from quick “hellos" to questions like “how's college life?” or “when are you leaving for Utah?”. He seemed to be popular amongst most of Veronica's guests and friends, judging from the way almost everyone’s attention was grabbed by his presence.

“Prince charming is here,” Kevin whispered to her ear.

“I know, I have eyes,” she said. Betty had eyes and she would be lying if she said Jughead didn’t look good, even by wearing the simplest clothes anyone could choose. He wore a white tank top, styled with black jeans and combat boots, a weird fashion choice considering that it was summer. His dark locks were falling freely in front of his eyes, which stood out because of their deep blue colour. Jughead was beautiful for once again.

She must have looked hypnotized for a few seconds, because Kevin was currently moving his hand up and down in front of her so he could break her out of her daze. Betty shook her head and stared at her friend, embarrassed by her reaction at the sight of her crush.

“And to think that an hour ago you were trying to convince me that you don’t care about Jones…” Kevin commented, trying ( _and failing_ ) to hold back a laugh.

“Shut up,” she shyly told him, a blush appearing on her cheeks.

“Come on, you should talk to him.”

Kevin was already walking towards Jughead, who was now making small talk with Reggie Mantle, one of Veronica's best friends. Before he did something both of them would regret _(and especially her)_ , Betty ran and stopped right in from of him, stopping him from taking another step closer to Jughead.

“What do you think you're doing?”

“Going to talk to Jughead?” Kevin offered, confused with Betty's question.

“Are you out of your mind? We'll embarrass ourselves!”

“No, we'll just introduce ourselves to him as the writers of the Blue and Gold. Remember what Veronica told us? He'll be impressed when he finds out you wrote the article he liked,” Kevin murmured, trying his best to not be heard by Cheryl Blossom and her minions, who were less than two meters away from them.

“It will be weird to just walk up to him and start talking, Kev. Maybe Veronica can introduce us,” Betty recommended. Veronica was still close to them, so they could easily approach her again and talk with her for a bit.

“Okay, good plan. Should we go to her then?”

“Yes, but don’t make any comments about Jughead,” she reminded him, since she was sure he was capable of mentioning him out of the blue.

“Okay, okay,” Kevin said and made his way towards the host of the party. Veronica wasn’t next to Archie anymore, so it would be easier to talk to her without bothering her. They were only a few feet away from her when Veronica spotted them and she was the one who talked to them first.

“Hi guys, are you having a good time?” she asked them genuinely. Betty and Kevin both nodded at her words, telling her that the party was great. Betty couldn’t admit that the only reason she became interested in it was Jughead’s presence, but honestly she would be very bored if it wasn’t for him.

“I think I spotted Joaquin somewhere around here,” Veronica exclaimed, looking at her right side and squinting her eyes as if she was trying to find him. “Oh there he is! Kevin, go talk to him,” she encouraged him.

“That's why you were so eager to come here, huh?” Betty mumbled. It all made sense now. Veronica had hosted many parties during the school year, but Kevin was never _that_ interested in them. He had probably heard that Joaquin DeSantos, an ex-member of the Southside Serpents who had switched schools at the middle of the school years, was also invited and wanted to make a move.

“Will you excuse me, ladies?” he asked both of them, even though the question was mostly aimed at Betty, who he knew wasn’t feeling entirely comfortable being in a place full of people she doesn’t talk to. Even though it wasn’t her ideal scenario to be left alone in a huge house she’s never been before to, Betty smiled at him and wished him good luck with Joaquin. It would be unfair to demand for him to stay there with her and not try to get closer to his crush, while she was there for the exact same reason.

After returning the smile to her, Kevin winked at the girls and left them alone in the kitchen.

“I bet they'll be making out by the end of the night,” Veronica suggested.

“I hope so, Kevin is really interested in him.” the girl next to her made a noise in approval, agreeing with what Betty had said.

“So, Betty. Is there anyone _you_ are interested in? I'm well known for my matchmaking skills─” Betty, who was halfway through sipping some vodka from her cup, spitted her drink and started hacking loudly, catching a few people's attention.

“I'm sorry, I’m so sorry,” she said between coughs, while Veronica started patting her back softly to stop her hacking.

“Are you trying to poison your guests?” a guy said from behind them. When the person appeared in front of them, Betty realized it was none other than Jughead Jones. He smiled softly at her and offered her a glass of water, which she accepted with shaky hands. Even if he noticed the blush which formed in her cheeks, he probably thought it was from all the coughing and he didn’t comment anything.

“Very funny, Jug,” Veronica said after a few seconds in response to her stepbrother's comment, when Betty had finally calmed down.

“Are you okay?” Jughead asked her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

_Oh my God._

“I’m fine,” she said. “Thanks for the water.”

“No problem.”

“So Betty, this is Jughead, my stepbrother. Jughead, this is Betty Cooper, she’s─”

“The girl who writes for the school newspaper, I remember. It’s nice to meet you,” he said and shook her hand.

“It’s- it’s nice to meet you too,” Betty said, trying not to blush again after touching him.

“Are you having a good time?”

“I─”

“Shit, Reggie brought another beer keg. I told him not to, wait a minute guys,” Veronica signed and approached her black-haired best friend. Betty was now _alone_ with Jughead. She finally got what she wished for; she had the chance to make conversation with him and get to know him better. But what if she messed up everything?

“So, is the party any good?” Jughead interrupted her thoughts. He had put his hand behind his neck, rubbing it softly while being in anticipation of her answer.

“Oh, yeah, yeah. Kevin told me that all of your sister's parties are the best, I guess you- you guys used to have a- a lot of them back in New York.”

_What the fuck was she saying? Why did she sound like a regular bimbo?_

Jughead chuckled. “Not really, to be honest. I used to be the loner kid while I was in high school and I rarely let Ronnie bring too many people in our house.”

“Really? I wouldn't have thought that you were that way. I mean, I- that sounded so rude I’m sorry. I’m a loner myself, I’m not judging you─”

“Betty, relax,” he smiled and touched her in the shoulder _again_. She wouldn’t survive tonight if he kept doing that. “I get what you meant and you're right. I’ve changed since I went to college. Still not a party animal, but I occasionally enjoy partying with my friends.”

Betty visibly relaxed when he told her that he wasn’t offended by what she previously said to him and she was glad Jughead didn’t seem awkward after her own embarrassing phase.

“Kevin always tells me that, but I doubt I’ll ever change. I’m too much of a homebody to enjoy partying.”

_Why did she even say all this stuff? Jughead will now believe she’s dull and insipid._

“Never say never, I used to believe the same thing. But it’s okay either way, you're not obligated to go to parties in order to have fun.”

“Exactly, thank you! I keep saying that to my best friend and he doesn’t agree with me. He keeps insisting that I must enjoy my teenage years by partying and socializing in order to make them memorable. But you know, I love writing, chasing stories… _aaand I'm rambling again_ ,” she signed and covered her eyes with her hands, clearly embarrassed with herself. She kept saying dumb and random things, Betty wondered how Jughead hadn’t made any excuse to leave and go talk to someone who didn’t make a fool of themselves.

“I find it adorable,” he admitted with a smirk on his face. “And I totally agree with you. We should stop saying to people what they should do to have fun. Everyone's different,” he added.

He was so sweet. If there was a chance to get over her crush before, it was vanished now. After knowing how caring and kind Jughead was, she could never forget her feelings for him.

“What are you studying by the way?”

 _I finally made a normal question,_ Betty mused.

“Creative writing in Utah. Just finished my second year.”

“Utah? I was thinking of applying there but I wasn’t sure,” she admitted. She never thought Jughead was studying creative writing. _Yes_ , she had sort of stalked his Instagram profile, so she was aware he was in Utah, but she wouldn’t have guessed that he had similar interests as her.

“What do _you_ want to study?” Jughead suddenly asked her.

“Either journalism or creative writing.”

“You would be great at both. I really admire your writing.” _Don’t blush, Betty, it’s okay._

“T-thank you,” she shyly said, not daring to look at his eyes because she knew she would blush even more. “I'd love to read something yours, if you let me,” she suggested after a few seconds. Betty didn’t know where she found the courage to do so. What she knew, though, was that Kevin would be proud of her for trying to make a normal conversation at that moment.

“I- I’m actually working on a novel right now. It’s nothing big and I’m sure it won’t ever get published, but I enjoy writing it,” Jughead told her, his attention now shifted to the ground without looking in her eyes for the first time since they started chatting. Was he being shy? Betty had never seen him acting that way and she found it sort of amusing if she was being honest. _Who would have thought that Jughead Jones became blushful when he talked about his writing?_

“I bet it’s great. Veronica told me you used to write for your school's newspaper, so I’m pretty sure you're experienced.” Betty noticed him slightly smiling when she said that, and she had never felt more happier to make another person smile than she did that moment.

“I’m trying my best,” he replied, finally staring at her again. His eyes were shining in a way that Betty couldn’t really describe, but they looked perky, full of life. She liked this look on him, happiness suited Jughead.

They had fallen into a comfortable silence, just exchanging glances every once in a while, not daring to ruin the moment. Maybe, he felt it too. The familiarity and intimacy that seemed to enclose them, even thought they had met a few minutes ago. Betty was about to make a motion to go outside and take some air, when a short girl with a pixie haircut appeared in front of them. That’s Midge, Betty realized when she took another look at her, Moose’s ex-girlfriend.

“Jugheaaad! You’re finally here!” she excitedly yammered, coming to stand _way too close_ to him. She was evidently drunk, barely able to carry herself without stumbling.

“Um, hi?” he confusedly greeted her, sparing a glance at Betty who was as baffled as him ( _and a little jealous, but she tried not to show that_ ).

“I’ve missed you so much,” Midge exclaimed and tried to hug Jughead, who took a small step back.

“Do we know each other?” he politely asked her, trying to not embarrass her or make her feel bad, which proved to Betty – for once again – that he was definitely one of the kindest guys she ever met.

“Don’t you remember me, Jug? I’m huuurt. I’m at the cheerleading squad with Veronica,” she pouted, showing her disappointment to him. Jughead still seemed puzzled though, looking at the girl in front of him over and over again in an attempt to recall who she was.

“I introduced myself one time when you came to pick her up after practice, Jug,” Midge added when it was evident that Jughead wasn’t about to figure who she was anytime soon.

“Oh, it’s Midge, right?”

“Yaay, you remembered meee!” she shouted and proceeded to give him a quick hug, which made him clearly uncomfortable.

“Better late than never,” he awkwardly joked, trying to be friendly. Jughead shot Betty an apologetic look, recognizing that the situation was weird and ruined their moment. She just gave him a small smile in return.

“Right, right. Are you having fun?” Midge asked him when he turned his attention to her again.

“Yeah, I’m over here chatting with Betty,” he responded and pointed at her.

“Oh, hi. I hadn’t noticed you, Cooper,” she bitterly commented. _Of course she had noticed me but tried to ignore my existence_ , Betty mused, especially after witnessing her classmate’s failed attempts at flirting with the boy next to her.

“Hey, Midge.”

“How come you are here? Did your parents decided to let you stay outside past 9pm?” she wondered with a tight smile on her face. She was aware of her parents’ strict rules – almost all of her classmates were – and wanted to make fun of her, but wouldn’t let her, especially not tonight.

“No, I actually came to see drunk people humiliate themselves and I wanted to thank you for entertaining me,” Betty bit back and judging by Jughead’s snort, he found her comment funny as well.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” an annoyed Midge cried out, stomping her right foot on the ground. Betty was aware of her annoying personality, but she was probably being even more extra because of her drunken state.

“Everyone, gather in. The host has an announcement to make,” the music had stopped, and Cheryl Blossom's voice was suddenly heard through the whole house, catching everybody's attention.

Forgetting about Midge, Betty and Jughead shared a curious look and proceeded to follow Cheryl's instructions. Once they were seated on one of the living room's couches, almost all of the attendants had made their way in the same room and they were waiting for Veronica to speak. Betty spotted Kevin standing in a corner with Joaquin’s arm around him and she was happy because Veronica was right; _they'll be definitely making out by the end of the night, if they haven’t already._

“Okay, so I thought that it would be a great idea if we all played a little game to spice things up,” the raven-haired girl said, standing in the middle of the room so everyone could see her.

“What are you suggesting?” Chuck Clayton asked her, seeming interested in the prospect of _“spicing things up”_.

“Please, don’t say seven minutes in heaven. I’m not in the mood of spending more than a minute with someone like Mantle,” a girl from the back of the room shouted, making a few people, including some of Reggie's friends, laugh.

“You wouldn’t even handle me, baby,” Reggie smugly said, while winking at Josie, the girl who made the previous comment.

“Gross,” Betty murmured, earning a chuckle from Jughead who was still sticking by her side. She turned to him and smiled, happy to see him already looking at her.

“No, don’t worry guys, we’re saving this for another night. Today, we’re playing spin the bottle,” Veronica revealed and everyone (except for some jocks who claimed that the game was for sixth graders) went crazy.

_That would be interesting, Betty thought. Especially since she hasn’t had her first kiss yet._


	2. think we kissed but i forgot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jughead, come on,” Veronica shouted encouragingly. Jughead noticed most of the people in the room looking in his direction, some of them boringly, when others were beaming at him and giving him a thumbs up.
> 
> “What is it?” he wondered, even though he was already putting the pieces together, especially when he saw the bottle towards Betty’s position.
> 
> “It was your turn, I saw you chatting with Betty and I didn’t want to interrupt, so I spun the bottle and it pointed at–”
> 
> “Me…” the girl in question quietly finished the sentence, who had the epitome of a poker face right then. He thought he saw her cheeks reddening, but that was probably just his imagination.
> 
> “Exactly!” Veronica happily confirmed, clapping her hands together and smiling at them. What was she doing?

“Who'll go first?” Veronica questioned, waiting for someone to offer to spin the bottle so the game could start.

“I vote for the hostess,” Cheryl replied, handing the bottle to her.

Jughead was trying his best to not freak out. Not because of the stupid game, which he wasn’t even sure if he wanted to be a part of. He was almost 20 and most of the people around him were either 17 or 18, so he wasn’t _that_ older, but he still was out of his high school phase.

What really freaked him out was that he had _Betty Cooper_ right beside him, after almost ten months of _massively crushing on her_. She was currently focused on the scene in front of her, expecting the game to start soon. Since her attention wasn’t on him, Jughead took a moment to observe her and dove into old memories.

* * *

The first time he had seen her was on their moving day to their new house on Elm Street. Jughead was carrying some boxes from the truck they had rented, while Betty was occupying herself at her home's garden. She hadn’t been aware of his presence since she was watering some of her flowers, but she was _definitely_ the first thing he had noticed. Betty looked so tranquil and yet so full of energy, a combination that would make almost impossible for Jughead to not take notice of her. He had stopped in the middle of the road and he was just staring at her, having forgotten the stuff he was supposed carry to their house.

He must have looked like a creep, because the next thing he remembered was his stepsister walking up to him and dragging him to the entrance of their house, ready to give him a lecture.

“What do you think you’re doing?” she had angrily said.

“I- I wasn’t concentrated for a while,” he had responded, secretly hoping that Veronica would accept his answer and drop the subject.

“I’m pretty sure you mean _‘I was staring our new neighbour down so I could see how fast she can be scared freaked out by me’_. It’s our first day here, can you act normal?”

“What?” he had asked, not really paying attention to her.

“ _Hello?_ Earth to Jughead? What has gotten to you?” Veronica had sighed, getting tired of her stepbrother's behaviour.

“Do you know who she is?”

“Who?”

“The- the girl I was looking at,” Jughead had lamely explained. He wasn’t just looking at her, but that was a conversation for another day.

Veronica had glanced at her direction again, trying to remember if she had met her or seen her around earlier that day. “I think I introduced myself to another member of her family a while ago, probably her sister,” she had revealed after a few seconds.

“Do you think it would be weird if I went over there and introduced myself to her?” he had shyly asked Veronica.

“And say what? _‘Hey, I’m Jughead and I just moved here with my family. I thought it was a great idea to come and greet you now, while I'm carrying three boxes, instead of getting some work done. What’s your name?’_ ” she had mimicked his voice, while trying not laugh at his face.

“I wonder why I bothered asking you,” he had said, defeated.

“Come on, I’m just messing with you, Jug. If you want to get to know her, you can do it as soon as we've moved almost all of our stuff and you'll have taken a bath,” she had advised him, patting him sympathetically on the shoulder. Jughead never figured out if she was pitying him or showing him her support. _Probably_ _the first._

He had just nodded, liking his stepsister’s idea. Little did he know that a few minutes before he would be done, the mysterious girl and her family would be walking out of their home, probably for a family night-out.

* * *

It was his first failed attempt to officially meet her. Many others followed, including the three times when Jughead dropped Veronica to school _(even though she was capable of walking her way to it, considering it was only ten minutes away from their house)_ , so he could take a glimpse of the next door neighbour, whose name, Jughead had learnt, was Betty Cooper.

But Betty only shared one class with Veronica, and she didn’t interact with her or her friends, so it wasn’t easy for him to find a chance to talk to her. He also spent most of the last few months in Utah, where he was studying, so he was in Riverdale mostly on holidays, weekends and during some tough weeks when he needed to concentrate in order to finish a couple of assignments.

After all of this, he had finally gotten what he had wished for. He and Betty met (with a little push from Veronica, who purposely left them alone by making up an excuse about needing to check on Reggie) and Jughead was surprised to find out that they had more similarities than he had originally thought.

He was living on his own world and daydreaming about their ideal first date, when he heard Betty murmur something from beside him.

“What?” he whispered, getting mad himself. He didn’t want her to think that he didn’t pay attention to her.

“Everyone is about to go crazy,” Betty repeated, a nervous look in her eyes. Jughead tried to understand what made her say that, when he heard a few guys whistling and his attention turned towards the middle of the room, where his stepsister was currently kissing Archie Andrews, her boyfriend. The bottle had probably pointed at him, so that’s why the couple was sharing a kiss in front of everyone. Jughead couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the reactions people were having, knowing how teenagers tend to overreact whenever there was a new couple among them.

When Veronica pulled away, she shot an annoyed look at the group of jocks who were making a big deal out of the kiss and she handed the bottle to the person next to her, who was Cheryl Blossom. The latter accepted it gladly and spun it, anticipating seeing where it was about to land. It finally pointed at the space between Toni Topaz and Valerie Brown, but before anyone could suggest she would spin it again, Cheryl got up and stood in front of Toni, who gladly fulfilled her desire and kissed her.

Almost everyone in the room were shocked –Jughead included– but when he nudged Betty in the arm to catch her attention, he noticed her being totally unbothered by what was happening.

“Are you surprised she ignored Valerie since everyone claimed they were dating or at the fact that Toni seems to enjoy the kiss?” Betty asked nonchalantly, as if she knew the answer to both of those questions and she was willing to inform him.

“I guess I just didn’t know that she and Valerie weren't together anymore, but now that I think about it, it’s not even my place to know,” he explained. “I-I’m sorry I reacted that way, I just remember Ronnie telling me–”

“Please, it’s fine. Cheryl was fooling around with her shortly after she and Chuck Clayton brokeup, but it didn’t last long,” Betty told him. It was sort of funny, now that he thought about it, that he was aware of most of high-school dramas. It was his stepsister’s fault, he mused. He _definitely_ didn’t want to know anything about all these. Okay, maybe he didn’t mind being informed at all (he secretly enjoyed it, but that was something he couldn’t admit to anyone, even to himself).

Cheryl had already returned to her seat and with a warningly _“I better not listen to anyone commenting something about what happened right now,”_ she took a ship from her drink and gave the bottle to a boy Jughead hadn’t seen before.

“Oh, no,” Betty mumbled and moved slightly closer to him. He didn’t know what caused that, but he was glad for the new closeness between them.

“Are you okay?” he asked her, because he noticed that she looked concerned. Betty signed and moved even more close to him, almost hiding behind him. He could feel her heart beating very fast, matching his own, but she probably for completely different reasons that had nothing to do with him.

“I’m sorry I have invaded your personal space,” she said with a small voice. _Don’t apologise,_ he wanted to say. “Do you know the guy who is currently spinning the bottle?” she continued.

“No, who is he?”

“His name is Dilton and he’s working on the Blue and Gold with me. He’s a nice guy, but he has a weird obsession with me and I’m pretty sure he tried to make a move on me earlier,” she murmured, sounding very uneasy.

As soon as she explained the situation, Jughead felt a wave of protectiveness overtaking him. Even though Dilton seemed harmless, he still wouldn’t allow him to make Betty feel uncomfortable, at least not under his watch. Jughead pushed Betty completely behind him, an action that made a few people who were also sitting on the couch look at them weirdly. He couldn’t care less; he would do everything in order to help her relax and enjoy the party like she was previously doing.

The bottle ended up pointing at Ginger Lopez, who didn’t seem too fascinated with the turn of events, but she still got closer to Dilton and gave him a quick peck on the lips. When she was done, she put her hand on her mouth and quickly wiped it, an action that made Jughead feel a little bad for the guy he was hiding Betty from.

“Thank you,” Betty said and made her way back to her previous seat. Jughead just nodded at her words, not finding a reason for her to thank him, since he didn’t do anything at all. “You’re probably thinking that I’m a prude for being so scared to give a quick kiss to a guy I don’t like, but–”

She stopped talking and Jughead noticed her eyes widening, as if she had almost made a big mistake. _What was she about to tell him but changed her mind right before she would reveal it?_

“You’re not a prude, Betty. You’re allowed to choose who you want to kiss, that doesn’t make you seem weird.” Jughead told her, opting not to bring up the fact that she never finished her sentence.

“I’ve never kissed anyone,” she whispered quickly and bit her lip worryingly, waiting for his reaction.

“ _How?_ ” he said, because that was literally the first thing that came to his mind. Veronica had told him that Betty didn’t seem to date anyone (that was why he was pining after her for so many months– he wouldn’t do that if he knew she was taken), but the thought that she had never been kissed hadn’t crossed his mind. Betty still looked at him troubled, not choosing to comment anything. _Shit, he probably shouldn’t have voiced his thoughts_. “I- I didn’t mean it this w-way, I… Fuck!”

“It’s weird, I know,” she chose to say, suddenly avoiding his eyes. _He really made her feel bad and he hated himself for it._

“ _No, no, it’s not!_ You’re just… You’re very nice and pretty, I thought someone–”

“You think so?” she asked him.

“Think what?”

“That I’m nice and pretty,” she tentatively mumbled, while her green irises were glistering, reflecting the hopefulness she must have felt in that moment. He didn’t take it personally, he never thought that Betty wanted _him_ to find her nice and pretty, but she probably liked receiving compliments, which was totally normal.

“Of course, Betty. I thought you already knew that,” he admitted, since he believed it was obvious. No matter if someone liked Betty or not, they would be lying if they said she wasn’t beautiful.

“I can’t think that way about myself,” she immediately shot back with a strict and even automatic tone, which made Jughead think that Betty had learnt to believe what she had just said, probably from a young age. It was a rule that had left its imprint on her mind.

“Why not?”

“That would make me a narcissist, Jug,” she widened her eyes and looked at him seriously, as if it was common knowledge to claim that someone was a narcissist for loving themselves.

“Having self-respect and self-love doesn’t make you a narcissist, not in the tiniest bit,” he let her know, staring at her intently. Betty seemed to be thinking of his words, trying to decide if he was right or wrong. Jughead was awaiting patiently to hear her opinion, but they were, for once again, interrupted by his stepsister.

“Jughead, come on,” Veronica shouted encouragingly. Jughead noticed most of the people in the room looking in his direction, some of them boringly, when others were beaming at him and giving him a thumbs up.

“What is it?” he wondered, even though he was already putting the pieces together, especially when he saw the bottle towards Betty’s position.

“It was your turn, I saw you chatting with Betty and I didn’t want to interrupt, so I spun the bottle and it pointed at–”

“ _Me…_ ” the girl in question quietly finished the sentence, who had the epitome of a poker face right then. _He thought he saw her cheeks reddening, but that was probably just his imagination._

“Exactly!” Veronica happily confirmed, clapping her hands together and smiling at them. _What was she doing?_

He dared to look at Betty again, but he still couldn’t read her. She was currently watching at her friend, Kevin, who was mouthing something to her that Jughead couldn’t decode. _He was probably trying to help her find an excuse so she can get away from the game, right?_ That must have been it. Betty had just told him that she hadn’t been kissed before and she was scared the bottle would land on her when it was Dilton’s turn. Why would her attitude change just because it was Jughead’s turn? She barely knew him, and she had every right to refuse to follow the game’s rules. He wouldn’t let her down, he would be the one to get her out of this messy situation.

“And who told you I was taking part in this game of yours?” Jughead finally responded, the question aimed to his sister. Some of the attendants were shocked by his aggressive response and they were looking forward to the continuity of the discussion.

“You are sitting in the circle who is created for anyone who participates in the game, am I right?” Veronica raised her eyebrow, not fancying the way her stepbrother was talking to her.

“I was sitting here because I was accompanying Betty,” he explained. “You never asked us if we even wanted to participate,” he added after a while, furious that he had to do this in front of his sister’s and Betty’s classmates.

“Jug, it’s okay,” Betty assured him, touching his shoulder to calm him down, since he was already tensed. Her touch managed to put him at ease for a few seconds, but he still had to discuss about what had happened with his sister.

“No, it’s not. Veronica, may I have a word?” he suggested and stood up from the couch, already making his way upstairs and leaving Betty behind him.

“ _Fiiine_ , pass the bottle to Trev,” Veronica instructed her boyfriend, and followed Jughead to the room he had walked into. After she closed the door behind her and made sure no one was around to eavesdrop, she crossed her arms in front of her and waited for him to talk.

“What do you think you’re doing?” he half-shouted, losing his patience.

“Helping you win the girl you’ve been crushing on?” Veronica responded sarcastically, not being able to hide her annoyance towards her brother.

“I didn’t ask for your help!”

“You didn’t, but you started talking to her because of me. I’m the one who introduced you to her, remember?” she told him, narrowing her eyes to show her bitterness. _She still didn’t get it._

“And I’m grateful for you for doing that, but I don’t want you meddling into my business when I can handle those stuff by myself,” he said calmly. He didn’t want her to think he didn’t appreciate her help, he just tried to make her comprehend that she was being a little too much involved. “How did the bottle even end up pointing at Betty? Did you use magic or something?” he asked, because he was genuinely curious. Sometimes he was really impressed with Veronica’s skills.

His stepsister chuckled. “As soon as I saw where you were seated, I started observing the way people were spinning the bottle. From which position they started, how strength did they put and stuff like that. When I tried, I probably got lucky, I guess,” she said, proud of her accomplishment.

 _It was remarkable, he had to admit that_. But she still shouldn’t have done that, Jughead thought and even let her know so.

“I was just trying to give you a little push,” she sighed in response to his comment.

“You only managed to make a scene and make Betty uncomfortable!” Jughead couldn’t believe she was still trying to justify her actions; she wasn’t usually like this.

“That wouldn’t have happened if you had just kissed her,” Veronica mumbled to herself, not expecting Jughead to listen to her.

“God, we’re not in middle school anymore, Ronnie. And even if I had kissed her right there, that would only result to making her uncomfortable and she would probably end up leaving,” he explained, sitting at the end of the guest room’s bed and letting out a breathe he didn’t even know he was holding. He knew that even though he didn’t kiss Betty, things would definitely be weird between them after the incident. “I want to get to know her and take her on a date without having anyone trying to set us up,” Jughead added after a while.

Without looking towards Veronica’s direction, he felt her walking to him, and she finally sat next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. “Okay, okay, I’m sorry. It was ignorant of me to act this way. I’ll apologise to Betty when–”

Veronica unexpectedly stopped mid-sentence and moved her head from his shoulder, straightening her posture. Jughead, confused of the sudden movement, lifted his head too and he was stunned to see Betty standing close to the door of the room, seeming worried about something.

“Jughead?” she said with a small voice, staring at him with her big green eyes.

He rushed to her and grabbed her hands, which were folded in front of her. “Betts, are you okay?” he cautiously asked, afraid of her answer.

“I think I will head out and I wanted to say goodbye beforehand.”

“Oh why, B? Is it because of the spin the bottle game?” Veronica said, clearly saddened to hear her say that, because she knew she was part of the reason why Betty didn’t enjoy being there anymore.

“I– I think I drank too much for my liking,” she admitted and touched her stomach, as if she was trying to prove her point.

“Do you want to go outside so you can take some air?” Jughead suggested, hoping she would say yes. The night couldn’t end that way, he couldn’t accept it. But if that was what Betty really wanted, he would respect it and let her leave.

“If you want…” _Thank God._

“Yeah, of course. Come with me, this way,” he told her and pointed to the other way of the hallway, so they could step outside by using the back door and avoid the prying eyes of all the people who were currently in the living room.

“I thought you only drank that one cup you were holding, you never asked for a refill,” Jughead pointed out. He remembered that she was barely drinking from her cup all this time they were together, so how did she suddenly feel sick and wanted to go home? He was hoping it had nothing to do with what happened a few minutes ago, but he wasn’t that positive anymore.

“I actually drank a beer and another cup of vodka after you left,” she confessed, blushing at the admission. She cleared her throat and continued. “I suppose I shouldn’t have, since I rarely drink, but I wanted to at the moment.”

“In a duration of five minutes? Betty, why–”

“I’m sorry the bottle pointed at me,” she suddenly blurted, stopped walking and turned to him. The way she was looking at him broke Jughead’s heart. She really seemed like she felt guilty.

“Why are you sorry?” he asked her with a sincere tone in his voice. He could see her eyes sparkling, but not the way he liked seeing them. Betty was trying to hold back her tears.

“You kinda lost your turn because of me,” she told him in response, while breathing heavily. Jughead was wrong before. What happened back there did not only manage to make her uncomfortable, but also anxious.

“I don’t care about the stupid game. I should be the one apologizing to you,” he said and took a step closer to her. She didn’t move, so he decided to be bold and grab her hand. Thankfully, she didn’t flinch at his touch.

“No, you don’t have to. I understand that you didn’t want to kiss me,” Betty explained, flashing him a sad smile.

“I… what?” _Had he heard her correctly? Did she actually believe that he didn’t kiss her because he didn’t want to?_

“It’s fine, Jug–”

“No, you don’t understand,” he interrupted her. “This had nothing to do with you. I mean, it had but not– it’s not what you think.” He couldn’t think straight, and he was pretty sure that none of the things he was saying were making sense. Betty’s puzzled look gave him the confirmation he needed.

“My head hurts,” she told him, putting her hand – thankfully not the one he was holding – at her forehead. 

“Why did you drink that much?” Jughead wondered out loud. He couldn’t understand what had led her to do such thing. “Betty, did anyone say something offensive about you while I was gone?”

“It doesn’t matter, I know it was stupid–”

“Please, tell me what they said,” he pleaded. He wanted to know what had ruined her mood, he _needed_ to. “Please, Betts,” Jughead told her one time, his thumb softly stroking the skin of her hand.

“They just… they said that no one would want to kiss an unexperienced girl like me and that you found a good excuse to avoid kissing me,” Betty revealed.

“What?” _What? Were they serious?_

“Jug, you don’t have to feel bad–”

“That’s _the furthest_ thing from the truth!” He couldn’t believe those damned high schoolers could be so mean and say stuff like that. They didn’t know him, and they didn’t know anything about his feelings for Betty. Jughead regretted his decision to stay at the party and sit there, waiting for the game to end. He should have left with Betty as soon as she had told him that she was worried Dilton would try to kiss her.

“The– the furthest?” Betty’s voice brought him back to reality.

“Yeah, I can’t believe they said that,” he said, still furious about the whole thing. “I wanna go inside and yell at everyone for fucking saying–”

“Why didn’t you kiss me, Jug?” she interrupted him, looking very serious. _How was he supposed to explain that to her?_

“Betty–”

“I know, it’s meaningless, I’m acting like a baby right now,” she sighed, letting go of his hand and starting to walk towards her home. He wouldn’t lose his chance, not after waiting for so many months to talk to her.

“No, no, listen to me,” he shouted while running behind Betty and stopped in front of her. “Betty, I– I would never want our first kiss to be in front of all of your classmates, you don’t deserve to feel pressured to do–”

“What did you say?” with her eyes bugging, she looked like she was shocked at his words.

“About the pressure thing?” he asked her, very confused at her reaction.

“You said _‘our’_ first kiss,” she smiled. _What the fuck had he done?_ He gave himself away without even realizing it, he had no intentions to do it this way.

“I– I said ‘yours’, you misheard me,” he tried to play it off, but it was too late. He had been caught and he could only wait to see Betty’s opinion about this. She would either laugh at his face, thinking he’s crazy for fantasizing about their first kiss when they only know each other for an hour, freak out and leave him out there or… _No, the last scenario seemed impossible._ There was no way she felt the same, especially after being made fun of by her classmates because of him and his stupid decisions.

“I’m pretty sure you said ‘ours’,” Betty insisted, her smile only growing larger. Why did she seem so happy all of the sudden? Could that mean that she liked the thought of him crushing on her? It couldn’t be that, right?

“Can you please forget I said that? I don’t want to make things weird between us,” Jughead begged her, being afraid that he had ruined everything that could have happened between them.

“Did you mean it?” she asked, ignoring his previous statement.

“Betty, we can move on,” Jughead started saying when she touched his arm, stopping him again.

“Did you mean it?” Betty repeated, looking at him closely.

“Does it matter?” he exhaled, cursing himself for making such a huge mistake.

“It matters to me,” she told him honestly. What was that supposed to mean? “Tell me,” she insisted.

“Y-Yeah,” he shyly confessed, looking anywhere but her. He couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that he had been so careless, and he threw himself under the bus. Yeah, he wasn’t known for making the cleverest decisions, but he had never done something so dumb before. Betty and he were supposed to start getting to know each other, hang out together and then Jughead would make a move. He wasn’t intending on scaring her away from day one. But he still managed to do–

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the feeling of Betty’s soft lips on his. He didn’t know how much zoned out he was and how he didn’t see her moving towards him, but that was the last thing that mattered at the moment. _Betty Cooper was kissing him_. She had grabbed his face with both hands, and she was stroking his cheeks softly while kissing him tenderly. Many thoughts crossed his mind, but he pushed them all away. The only thing that was important to Jughead was _her_. So he put his arms around her waist and kissed her back, feeling her smiling at the action.

_He decided that this was what heaven must be like._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY KISSED! IT'S HAPPENING PEOPLE!  
> Also, don't kill me for the cliffhanger, we'll pick up where we left off in the next chapter...  
> As always, kudos & comments are much appreciated. You can tell me which one was you favourite scene or what you're expecting to happen next. 
> 
> Thank you for supporting me, I love all of you!
> 
> -Angie


	3. we took too many shots

This wasn’t real. It wasn’t happening. It couldn’t be.

How did she end up kissing Jughead Jones of all people, especially after he denied kissing her during spin the bottle?

The only thing she could remember was him rambling about how he didn’t want their first kiss to be in front of everyone, then him trying to take that back, but he ended up admitting that he meant it. Jughead _wanted_ to kiss her. He had _thought_ about it, like _she_ did. Betty didn’t know how long he desired to do it, _probably not as long as she wanted to_ , but it was still sweet. The boy she liked, liked her back.

She was currently on her tiptoes after she had grabbed him by the arms, steadying herself so she wouldn’t fall, and wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss was sweet and as discreet as a first kiss should be. It was the kind of kiss that made your heart pound in your chest and invaded all your senses in a soft, sugary way. _But Betty wanted more_. She didn’t know how she was suddenly feeling so brave, but she held him even tighter and slid her tongue in his mouth, waiting for him to let her in. Instead of what she was expecting, Jughead pulled away and looked her in the eyes.

“Betty are you sure you want this?” he asked her, a little horrified. _Why was he so anxious?_ She was the one who had made the move either way.

 _“Mhmm”_ she mumbled, eager to go back to kissing him.

“A-are you drunk?” he blurted out, sounding very scared at the prospect of her not being sober enough to know if she wanted this.

“ _What_? Of course not!” Betty exclaimed, a little offended at the implication.

“I just- I don’t wanna take advantage of you,” he explained, stroking her cheek tenderly.

“That’s sweet of you, but I told you I am fine,” she reassured him, smiling softly at him. Jughead seemed to believe her but a few seconds later his eyes widened, and she knew that he wasn’t convinced yet.

“You were feeling dizzy a few seconds ago, how could I know you’re sober?”

“Fine, do you want to test me or something?” she suggested, already feeling tired with the whole situation. She just wanted to kiss him, and he seemed to want the same thing, _why was he being so stubborn?_

“Okay, I… I’m going to ask you a question to see if you’re sober,” he told her solemnly, while Betty was trying to hold back a laugh because of the ridiculousness of their situation.

“Go ahead,” she told him sarcastically and crossed her arms in front of her chest, waiting for the million-dollar question. Jughead was thinking hard about it, judging from the way he was silently cursing himself when he couldn’t find an appropriate question to ask her. Suddenly, he clapped his hands together – an action that kind of startled her – and looked at Betty excitedly, ready to test her state of drunkenness

“Who wrote ‘Beloved’?” he suddenly said, throwing a challenging look at her direction.

“Toni Morrison,” Betty easily replied, relieved that she passed his stupid test. _What kind of question was that anyway?_

“Correct!” Jughead grinned and took a step closer to her, ready to continue from where he left off earlier.

She wanted the same thing, she really did, but it was hard to keep herself from asking him what was on her mind at that moment.

“Did you really think I wouldn’t know who wrote _my favorite novel_ if I was drunk?” she blurted out before he had the chance to kiss her again.

“Are you?” he asked her, worrying his bottom lip. She couldn’t lie, it was kind of cute that he didn’t want to take advantage of her (even though they weren’t planning on doing anything more than making out). Jughead had paid attention to her earlier when she confessed that she hadn’t kissed anyone before, and he was trying to make sure she was 100% into what was happening. Thinking of that made Betty feel the urge to hug him _very_ tightly, but she decided against it, because her desire to feel his lips on hers was stronger than her need to cuddle up with him.

“Juggie, _no_!” she rolled her eyes, failing to hold back her smile. Jughead smirked at her playful tone as well, his eyes focused on her lips, which she was currently biting.

“Come here then,” he suggested and proceeded to grab her by the waist before she could make any move towards him. He pulled her in and easily slid his tongue in her mouth. Betty couldn’t help but moan at the sensation, her whole body tingling with emotion. She didn’t know how good kissing someone felt. In reality, she didn’t have anyone to compare Jughead to, but Betty was pretty sure that he was a really good kisser.

They were both lost in the moment, stroking each other’s faces and claiming each other’s mouth’s in passionate kisses, when they heard footsteps near them.

“ _Oh my God, swoon_!” Veronica shouted before they had the chance to realize what was happening. Betty took a step back immediately, embarrassed that she had been caught kissing Veronica’s stepbrother, and tried to avoid her gaze. “ _I knew it_ , I knew you liked him back. Archie owes me 20 bucks,” the raven-haired girl said excitedly.

Liked him _back_? So Veronica knew all about this? Jughead was talking about her?

“Veronica!” Jughead exclaimed worryingly, not wanting his stepsister to share any more information.

“What?” she asked nonchalantly with a hint of annoyance too.

“That’s disrespectful,” he pointed out to her. The whole scene was funny to Betty, since Jughead looked like a dad who was scolding his daughter for saying something inappropriate. They had an interesting dynamic, and she was eager to learn more and more about it.

“Betty, I’m sorry if this offended you,” Veronica turned towards her and looked at her sympathetically, probably feeling guilty for her reaction. She shouldn’t feel that way though, and Betty even let her know so.

“It’s okay, I don’t mind,” she earnestly admitted. Veronica smiled at that and Betty could see that she was ready to say something in order to annoy her stepbrother.

“ _I_ do though! What about me? Won’t you apologise to me?” he asked her expectedly, waiting for her to offer an apology for her behavior. They were literally acting like Betty and Polly did when they were in elementary school. It was amusing though, so she just sat back and observed.

“Nah,” Veronica simply stated and turned around, walking towards the direction of her house. Jughead scoffed next to her and mumbled something about his stepsister being “ _typical Veronica_ ”, when the girl in question shouted at them. “Come on inside, you can’t leave the party yet,” she invited them, but didn’t wait for their response and just stepped into the house.

She immediately turned to Jughead. “I’m not sure if I want to go in there, Jug,” she quickly revealed, feeling a little anxious all of the sudden. She wasn’t ready to face everyone after basically being rejected during the game. She didn’t blame Jughead, not in the tiniest bit. What he did was sweet and kissing him far away from her classmate’s prying eyes was way better than what would have originally happened after the bottle pointed at her, but she still felt self-conscious.

“Because of those assholes?” Jughead asked her and she couldn’t quite place if the aggressive tone in his voice suggested that he was mad at her or the people he was referring to. Probably the latter.

She nodded. “I’m sorry,” she said, afraid he was annoyed with her.

“Why would you be sorry? If anyone between the two of us should feel sorry, that would be me. I didn’t handle the situation as I should have–”

 _Okay, he was definitely not mad at her, but he was still saying crazy things._ “Let’s stop blaming ourselves all together, Jug. None of us did anything wrong.”

Jughead flashed her a small smile, but then a serious look took over his features. “Look, if you’re uncomfortable, I won’t pressure you into doing anything you don’t want to…”

“There’s a but,” she sighed.

“ _But_ you shouldn’t let a bunch of morons ruin your night. Plus, I want you to see something,” Jughead confessed, nudging her arm playfully.

“What is it? Is it in the house?” Betty mused. She hated surprises and even though she was patient with a lot of people (first of all, her _own mother_ ), she couldn’t help herself when it came to things like these. If someone told her that something was awaiting her, her curiosity got the best of her and she had to find out what they were talking about.

“You’ll have to wait and see. So are you in? Will you stay?” Jughead offered, declining to answer her question. She was dying to know what he was hiding, but she had understood by now that he had no intention to share it with her anytime soon. The only thing Betty could do was to trust him and wait patiently to discover what he had in mind.

“Okay,” she replied and got closer to him, hugging him and kissing his cheek sweetly. Betty didn’t know what had gotten into her and she was so intimate with someone she didn’t really know until a few hours ago, but she liked this version of herself. The confident Betty who didn’t think too much about what was right and what was wrong, the Betty who was just enjoyed the moment.

Jughead grabbed her hand and lead her towards the house. As he led her in the direction of the living room, Betty was surprised to see the previously occupied place being empty, only hearing a distant sound of music.

“Where did everyone go?” she wondered out loud, trying to think if her and Jughead were outside for so long. No, there was _no way_ everyone had left, Veronica herself had invited them in a couple of minutes ago.

“Probably the front yard,” Jughead said, clearly not surprised by the empty scenery in front of them. “Archie is going to sing with his band,” he added a few seconds ago.

“Archie’s in a band? Wow,” Betty exclaimed, amazed with the news. She really didn’t know a thing about her classmates, something that was a little scary.

“Can I tell you a little secret?” Jughead interrupted her thoughts and leaned closer to her.

“Sure,” she answered, curious to listen to Jughead’s secret.

He bended down and his mouth was suddenly next to her ear. The new closeness made Betty’s heart beat a little faster, but she knew it wasn’t the appropriate time to feel flustered. “ _Their songs are boring_ ,” he whispered, his husky voice making Betty clench her thighs. At first, she didn’t even comprehend what he had just said, but when she did, she turned her head towards his face and threw him a disapproving glance.

“ _Juggie!_ ”

“It’s true. I don’t know why Veronica insisted they should play at the party,” he chuckled.

“She’s his girlfriend, of course she would be supportive of him.” Even if Archie’s band didn’t have the most uplifting songs, it was sweet of Veronica to let him play. _That’s what partners are supposed to do, support you no matter what_ , she thought.

Jughead nodded at her words, understanding why Veronica made that decision. “Do you wanna ditch the performance?” he proposed after a while, looking pointedly at her.

“Do you have something better to suggest?”

“Maybe,” he smiled, his eyes suddenly having a darker tone in them.

“Lead the way,” she simply stated. She trusted him, she didn’t know why, but she did. And she wanted to spend some private time with him.

* * *

“Mhm, Jug,” Betty whimpered as soon as he started sucking at a particular spot on her neck. She didn’t know how he managed to make her so needy all of the sudden, but she couldn’t think straight, and she needed more.

“ _You’re so hot, you know that?_ ” he murmured, continuing to kiss his way down her neck. She loved the feeling of his mouth on her skin, something that almost caused her to forget what she originally wanted to do when she got into the room with Jughead.

“Juggie,” she shyly told him, trying to detach herself from him.

“What? What is it?” Jughead exclaimed after he pulled back and stood up in front of her, sounding worried. He was probably thinking that she had changed her mind, but that wasn’t the case.

“I love what’s happening right now, I really do, but can we please talk first?” she requested, hoping he would agree with her.

“I’m sorry if I pressured you,” Jughead said in response, seeming a little ashamed. Betty felt sad seeing him that way, because he didn’t do anything wrong.

“No, Jug, I just want to talk about my… _feelings_ ,” she explained, daring to look at him and see his reaction. Jughead was having a poker face again, making it hard for her to understand how he felt about her suggestion.

“Okay,” he simply replied and took a seat next to her on the bed.

It was easy to tell him that she wanted to talk about her feelings, but how could she actually open up and express them? _This is a mistake_ , she thought. She should have waited for them to go on a date or something instead of scaring away after the first time they kissed. _God, she was so stupid!_

“Betty? Aren’t you gonna tell me?” he finally said, taking her hand into his and offering her a reassuring smile. He immediately succeeded at easing her nerves and making her feel more comfortable than before. She opened her mouth a few times before she actually managed to form any words. “I… I really like you. I don’t know if that’s just a hookup for you, but I- I’ve been wanting to get to know you for a while now.”

“Really?” Jughead asked her and stopped stroking her palm with his thumb. _That shouldn’t be good, right? He was shocked and probably didn’t want to hear her say that._

“Yeah,” she admitted, looking away from him. _She fucked up_. _Maybe that was a casual hookup for him._

 _On the other hand, he had earlier implied that he had imagined their first kiss. He had thought about her romantically, right? But what if Jughead just found her attractive but wasn’t ready for anything more than a few make-out sessions?_ “Did that freak you out?” she blurted out, not ready for his answer. _He is going to reject you, he is going to reject you–_

“No, Betty. I feel the same way,” he admitted, avoiding her gaze. It was endearing, the way he was getting shy around her while he seemed so confident in general. But had she heard him correctly? Did Jughead say that he felt the _same way_ about her?

“But… how? We’ve never talked before and me and Veronica aren’t even–”

_Bang._

_“Come on, Chuck.”_

_Bang._

_“The door is locked, baby.”_

_“It’s okay, I don’t mind staying out here.”_

What the fuck?

“What is happening?” she asked, even though she could suspect what Chuck and a random girl (who sounded a lot like Ginger Lopez) were doing.

“Are they really trying to hookup in my sister’s room? The guest room is there for a reason!” Jughead yelled, which caused Betty to laugh loud enough that she could probably be heard by the couple behind the door.

_“You’re so sexy, Clayton.”_

“Okay, that’s enough,” Jughead grimaced and took her by the hand, leading her out from the room. When he opened the door, they witnessed Chuck and Ginger _(Betty was right!)_ savoring each other, being so desperate and lost in the moment that they didn’t even acknowledge their presence. The boy next to her chuckled at the sight of them and continued walking down the stairs, where the rest of the attendants were. Before Betty could say anything, he leaned next to her ear – again – and told her something that made her laugh out loud again.

“I _told you Archie’s songs were boring_.”

* * *

One hour later, the party was in full swing. Plenty of people were already drunk, others were making out, while the shyest ones were sitting on the corner, discussing quietly with each other. Betty was currently sipping her drink next to Jughead, who was talking with Sweet Pea, a guy who was the same age as Jughead, but hadn’t finished high school yet. He was trying to wrap the conversation with the other boy, but Sweet Pea seemed too eager to continue talking about his new motorcycle, barely letting Jughead say something else.

Suddenly, Betty spotted a small group of people standing around the living room’s TV set, glued to its screen. She was trying to make out what they were looking at, when she heard someone screaming “Choose this song, it’s a bop!” and pointing at something on the screen.

 _They were getting ready to play Just Dance._ It was Kevin’s favorite game and he was always trying to convince her play with him, but she had accepted the fact that she couldn’t dance. There was a reason why Cheryl never let her in the cheerleading squad after trying for two years in a row, but it was okay. She didn’t mind it anymore.

“Hey, Jug, I’m going over there to watch them,” she caught Jughead’s attention and pointed towards the space a group of her classmates were at.

“Just Dance? Are we back in the 2000s?” Sweet Pea chimed in.

“The video game wasn’t released until 2009, so it was basically a hit in the 2010s,” Betty corrected him.

“You even know about video games? Wow, baby, I’m impressed,” Jughead smirked, kissing the side of her head softly. She wasn’t used to being referred to by using pet names, but she could definitely get used to Jughead calling her _‘baby’_.

“Get a room you two,” Sweet Pea said, pretending to be disgusted with them. “Oh look, Toni is over there with Fangs. I’m going to check on her, see you later guys,” he said and left just like that.

“Thank God,” Jughead murmured as soon as the boy approached his own friends. “He’s a good guy, but sometimes he doesn’t know when to shut up.”

“He was probably worried we’d start showing any PDA and left before he would be third-wheeling,” Betty guessed, hugging Jughead by the waist. They kinda acted like a couple, now that she thought about it. She didn’t know if she was crossing any lines, but even if she did, Jughead didn’t seem to care and he was acting the same way.

“I didn’t know I had to call you ‘baby’ in order to scare him away, because trust me, I would have done it way earlier,” he laughed, hugging her back. “I see you finished your drink; do you want more or are you okay?”

“Oh, so now I can drink. I thought you were worried earlier that I was drunk,” she playfully reminded him.

“You’ll never let this go, won’t you?”

“No, probably not.”

He rolled his eyes and tried to hold back his smile. “So, do you want another refill or not?”

“A beer would be nice, thanks Juggie,” she softly requested and kissed his cheek. Jughead flashed her a smile and with a _‘be right back’_ he made his way to the kitchen. Betty was left alone in the middle of the living room, looking at her classmates we were currently dancing to ‘Call Me Maybe’ by Carly Rae Jepsen. She was surprised to see Reggie Mantle dancing with Josie McCoy, especially after their little banter earlier. Who she wasn’t surprised to see, though, was her best friend nailing the whole performance and winning the round. She hadn’t talked to him in a few hours and she really wanted to tell him everything that had happened so far and ask him if he had made any progress with Joaquin. After throwing a quick glance at the kitchen, checking if Jughead was still there (he was and he currently seemed to be talking with Veronica and Archie), she made her way towards Kevin.

He spotted her within seconds and he immediately rushed to her, an excited look on his face. “There you are, I was looking for you when you left in the middle of the game earlier!” her friend revealed.

“Yeah, about that–”

“You deserve way better than this piece of trash who rejected you–”

“Kev, he kissed me!”

Kevin gave her a puzzled look. “What? But I could swear he–”

“Not at the game, silly. I was ready to leave the party, we started talking, he apologized to me and said that he didn’t want our first kiss to be in front of everyone–”

“Wait, he said ‘our’?” he interrupted her.

“Yes! And then we kissed, well, I made the move, but–”

“ _You_ kissed Jughead?” Kevin exclaimed, evidently surprised.

“ _Shhh_ , don’t yell! I don’t want anyone to hear,” she told him, looking around her to check if anyone was staring at them ( _thankfully they didn’t_ ).

“It’s not something to be ashamed of, he’s the hottest guy in here, anyone would want to kiss him,” he shrugged.

“I know–”

“Let me correct myself, he’s the second hottest guy here after Joaquin,” he said, smiling to himself.

“Oh my God, tell me what happened with Joaquin! I saw you together earlier and you two looked adorable,” she enthusiastically said. She couldn’t believe that both her and her best friend were pretty close with the boys they’ve been crushing on for a while. They got very lucky tonight.

“I’d tell you everything, but someone is actually looking for you,” Kevin said, looking at a spot behind Betty. She turned around as soon as her friend told her so, meeting Jughead’s blue eyes and she couldn’t stop the smile that formed on her face.

“Juggie, hey. I don’t think you’ve met Kevin.”

“We definitely haven’t met. Hi, I'm Kevin, Betty's best friend,” he chimed in, introducing himself.

“Hey Kevin, it’s nice to meet you. I'm Jughead,” the boy next to her replied, shaking her friend's hand.

“Here’s your drink, beautiful,” Jughead offered her a cup of beer, while putting his arm around her shoulders. Kevin, who was standing in front of them and was watching their interaction, had almost screamed at the pet name Jughead used and at the way he was so soft around her. Thankfully, _for the sake of both Betty and Kevin_ , he stayed silent.

Her friend and Jughead made small talk for a while, talking about several topics such as college life and their summer plans. Betty was glad they were getting along, and she was hoping Jughead would stick around so they could all hang out together (even go to some double dates with Joaquin and Kevin). She didn’t know why she was acting like they were already a couple, especially since neither of them had mentioned anything about this topic, but she couldn’t avoid those thoughts at all.

A few minutes later, Kevin excused himself and told them he needed to get some air, something that Betty understood as “ _I'm going to meet with Joaquin_ ”, so she and Jughead said their goodbyes and watched him leave.

“Kevin seems great,” he said as if he was reading her mind. She had already suspected that he had liked her friend, but it was still nice to hear him actually saying it. “I’m glad you have him,” Jughead added.

“I’m glad I have him too,” she softly confirmed. _She was really glad she had him._

Since they were left alone, Betty and Jughead continued talking about their interests, learning more about each other and sharing memorable stories, while drinking. A few hours had passed when Veronica interrupted them (while they were discussing about Tarantino’s latest movie) to inform them that it was past 2am and some people had already left, suggesting them to go to Jughead’s room in order to continue their conversation, after they would help her clean the house.

Betty was almost positive she was drunk, judging from the way she could barely stand on her legs while going around and picking thrown cups all over the living room. Jughead’s loud laugh at random or even inappropriate moments (like when Archie said he had puke on his shoes after a junior threw up in front of him) indicated that he wasn’t sober either.

After cleaning up the living room and the kitchen, Betty followed Jughead upstairs, stepping in a room she hadn’t seen before. _His room_. She was trying to see what books she had on his shelf, but she was getting dizzy and she laid down immediately. Jughead was quick to follow her, claiming the space next to her. A few quiet seconds passed before he spoke again.

“Let’s play twenty questions, Cooper. I-I don’t know if you will handle it though,” he sarcastically claimed, turning his head to look at her. She didn’t know if it was the alcohol in her system that helped her loosen up or her need to get to know Jughead better, but her answer was positive.

“Bring it ooon,” she fired back, holding his gaze.

“Okay, but just to make it clear; we’ll BOTH answer the questions. So don’t a-ask me something you wouldn’t like to be asked.”

“Deal,” she agreed, suddenly a lot excited for the question they would make.

“Do you wanna s-start?” Jughead suggested, leaving the decision on her.

“You go first,” she told him instead. In reality, she had no idea what she would ask. Her head was all over the place and she didn’t know if _‘will we be dating from now on?’_ was an appropriate question for this specific game.

“Hmm,” he murmured, probably trying to find a good question. She instantly remembered his previous attempt at finding a good question, when he was testing her to see if she was drunk. _Who would have thought they’d both get drunk a few hours later?_ “What’s your favorite color?”

She started laughing. “Reaaally, Jones? I thought we had finished elementary school by now.”

“I don’t want to begin with the hard questions,” he slurred, raising his eyebrow as if he was trying to convince her he would make the game harder for her after a while.

“Fair enough. Favorite color, huh? I guess it would be… blue,” she stated, immediately seeing the surprised look on his face. “I know, you expected me to say something like ‘pink’, b-but it’s not my first choice.”

“No, I didn’t think–”

“What about you?”

“I know it’s weird, but I’m not sure if I have a favorite color. I don’t know how people even choose theirs,” he confessed. He was lost for a moment, staring at the ceiling and Betty didn’t know if he did that because he was deep in thought or just because he was drunk. “I think I like all of them in a way... I like wearing black, I like the blue of the sea, I like the green of your eyes–”

“ _Ohh Jughead_! You managed to give a deep answer and be romantic while answering a question as simple as this. I can’t believe you,” she suddenly exclaimed, snorting at the silliness of the situation. _He was unbelievable._

“Shuuut up!” Jughead laughed, coming closer to her in an attempt to tickle her. Betty quickly stood up – and noticed how the room was spinning around, something that almost made her throw up –, taking a seat on a chair near her. 

“My turn. What’s the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to you?” she asked him.

“Ohh, that's a tough one. Let me think,” Jughead said and after a few second he started giggling by himself. He straightened his posture and looked her in the eyes, a serious look on his face. “There was this one time me and my roommate from Utah went to a college campus party. Harvey, my roommate, had a crush on the girl who was hosting the- the party and he was determined to talk to her,” he was talking a little too fast, but Betty was able to understand everything he was saying, so they weren’t any communication problems.

“I never left his side and I- I was trying to calm him down from the moment we stepped into her house. Sabrina, the girl Harvey was crushing on, was nooowhere to be seen and Harvey became more and more anxious, so- so I thought it'd be a good idea to offer him a drink so he could loosen up. I was also drinking with him, in a _‘I’m showing my support’_ kind of way, but one drink became two, two became three and let’s say that we ended up drinking around eight cups of vodka,” he widened his eyes.

“E-Eight?” she was surprised at the amount of alcohol they had that night, while she was also trying to count the drinks _she_ had so far. _Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to ask for so may refills._

“Yeah, and the thing is… Wait,” he seemed confused for a minute. “What was I saying?” he slurred.

“The story with Henry- No! Harvey,” she reminded him.

“Ohh riiight! Well, the thing is that not only he did not talk to her that night, but I- I threw up in her living room's carpet, in front of all her friends and when she approached us, Harvey couldn’t stop laughing at me,” he pouted, sounding very serious about the whole incident.

“You didn’t!” Betty exclaimed, her mouth hanging open at the image of Jughead creating such a mess at his friend’s crush’s house.

“I did Betty and it was so baaad! I’ll never, ever forget how embarrassed I was when I- I realized what I had done,” he said bitterly, his eyes filling with tears.

“Oh nooo, Juggie,” she moved towards him and hugged him tightly, trying to comfort him. Jughead let out a deep sigh, allowing Betty to soothe his pain. She knew he was overreacting, but she also knew they were drunk and probably couldn’t control their emotions. “And Harvey didn’t even talk to her, right? The whole thing was for nothing!” she suddenly mused out loud, feeling bad for both him and his roommate.

“Don’t worry, they got together after she came by our room the next day to ask if I'm okay,” Jughead smiled, stroking her palm with his thumb.

“Nooo wayyy! You sort of helped them find their- their way to each other, Jug,” she enthusiastically realized.

“How romantic… Sooo how about you?”

“It’s hard to think of a specific moment, I've felt embarrassed plenty of times in my life… I would say that I felt pretty embarrassed at the party tonight, but you kind of fixed it,” she laughed softly while leaving soft kisses to his jaw.

“Kind of?”

“I wanted to kiss you for a _looong time_ , so it overshadowed what those jerks were saying.”

“A long time, huh?”

“Don’t flatter yourself, you imagined our first kiss too,” she cocked her eyebrow, challenging him to say otherwise.

“That I did,” he sighed. “Next question.”

“But I didn’t-" _She hadn’t replied yet._

“Who’s the person that inspires you THE most in life?”

“Honestly, Toni Morrison is my hero,” she giggled – _without really knowing why_ –. “She was _sooo talented_ and _sooo dedicated_ to what she was doing that I'd love to be like her one day,”

“A successful author?” he smiled.

“And an amazing person,” Betty added.

“Youuu already are,” Jughead pointed his finger at her before he let out a hiccup.

“And you are adorableee,” she said and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

“I'd say my dad,” he suddenly blurted out.

“What?”

“I’m answering the question,” he confusedly told her.

“Ohhh, the question! Soo you mean Hiram?”

“N-no. Hiram is my stepfather. My mom was married to another man for like… a year. They got a divorce shortly after I was born.”

“I’m sorry, Jug,” she said seriously.

“It is what it is, don’t be sorry.” he replied sadly.

“And h-how does your dad inspire you? Talk to me about him.”

“Well, life has been shitty, very shitty to him. One day he had a family, a-a nice house and a well-paid job. But then… he started arguing with my mother and they realized they weren’t meant to be.”

“That's sad,” she blurted out.

“That’s how relationships work though. We think someone as our- our soulmate, but then it's proven that they’re not. And that’s okay,” he said, staring at the ground. “Anyways, I-I can’t possibly remember what happened, especially right now,” he giggled, acknowledging his drunken state, “but I found out that when my parents got a divorce, my father started drinking.”

She was ready to cry, but she tried to hold it back so she wouldn’t make him feel any worse. “It got bad, Betty. He was skipping shifts at his job, he sometimes forgot to pay the bills and he was left with nothing. _Nothing!_ ” he shouted the last word, scaring her a little. “My mom met Hiram and th-they started living together after two years of dating, while my dad was almost left homeless,” he revealed, a few tears escaping his eyes. Betty immediately pated his wetted cheeks with her fingers, not wanting to see him that way. He didn’t deserve to be sad.

“Even though he went through some bad shit, he has managed to make his life better. He- He’s co-owing a company with an old friend and he has met a widowed woman who he really likes. I'm happy he helped himself and I want to be able to do the same if I ever go through something bad,” he continued, and Betty couldn’t help but hug him.

“Thanks for sharing this with me,” she softly said.

“I usually don't talk about depressing shit, I don’t know what happened tonight,” he laughed.

“Let's lighten up the mood,” she suggested. “A’right, Jones. Whooo's your celebrity crush?”

“That’s easy; Alicia Silverstone.”

“Reaaally? You’ve watched Clueless?”

“Who hasn’t?” he seemed genuinely curious.

“You’re the type of guy who watches rom-coms, aren’t you?”

“Guiltyyy,” he whispered.

“I like you even more now,” she exclaimed.

“Who’s YOUR celebrity crush?”

“You have to promise me you won’t laugh.”

“I’m worried about your answer, but okay, I promise,” he said and extended his pinky finger, making a pinky promise with Betty.

“Patrick Swayze.”

“Whaat? Wait, really?”

“Yeah, I grew up watching Dirty Dancing every week, which is funny because I can’t even dance, and I always wanted to end up with someone like him,”

“I look NOTHING like Patrick Swayze!”

“So? That’s why they call it a celebrity crush. We are free to- to fantasize about them, but we NEVER actually get to end up with them,” she said seriously.

“I’m too drunk to actually philosophize about what you’ve said, but you have a point.”

“Juggie?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m sleepy,” she admitted, barely being able to keep her eyes open.

“Me too. God, I almost fell asleep earlier w-when I was talking about my dad’s saaad story.”

“Jug?” she whispered, and he instantly looked at her. “Thanks again for tonight,”

“Thank _you_ for not being mad at me.”

“I could never,” she giggled. “You’re too cute for me to stay mad at youuu,” Betty admitted. He just smiled and proceeded to make himself comfortable at his bed, right next to where Betty was laying.

“Jug, what did you have on your mind earlier? You wanted me to go back to the party with you because you wanted to show me something,” she yawned.

The last thing she remembered hearing him say was a soft “ _goodnight, beautiful_.”

That night she only dreamed of him and his soft expression whenever he looked at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I was a little late at posting this chapter but I hoped you enjoyed nonetheless!  
> Let me know how you liked this chapter in the comments, I always look forward to them. Also, don't forget to leave kudos if you enjoy reading the story.
> 
> There's only one chapter left of this story and I'll start working on it as soon as possible, I'm hoping to update it until next week! Keep an eye out on my tumblr blog (@bugheadsheaven) for any sneak peeks or updates on the story.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, have a nice day/night <3
> 
> -Angie

**Author's Note:**

> Spin the Bottle, huh? Bring it on!  
> If you enjoyed the first chapter, you could show your support by leaving kudos & comments. They are much appreciated and they always manage to bring a smile to my face!  
> Also, we'll be seeing Jughead's POV in the next chapter, so be prepared...
> 
> Thank you for reading, I love you all!  
> -Angie


End file.
